This invention relates to electronic trading systems and methods. More specifically, this invention relates to electronic systems and methods relating to the substantially simultaneous trading of cash instruments and their related futures contracts for interest-rate related instruments.
The following example illustrates a typical futures contract for an interest-related instrument. The Chicago Board of Trade 10 year futures contract is of a delivery standard of a nominal 10 year maturity 6% coupon bond, whereby underlying bonds eligible for delivery into a short position are of a maturity of 6½ to 10 years maturity at the first day of each delivery month. Any one of this “basket” of deliverable bonds may be delivered in satisfaction of the seller's obligation under the contract. A basis trade is a trade in which a deliverable cash bond trade is effected at the same time as the equivalent but opposite futures trade.
One advantage of a basis trade is that it provides a hedged position in a particular instrument—i.e., the basis trade includes two substantially opposing positions on similar instruments. The hedged position exists because the futures price tends to track the cash price of the underlying instrument. The hedged nature of the basis trade typically limits losses in situations where long term interest rates fluctuate rapidly.
One aspect that makes basis trading of these underlying bonds against the futures contract difficult to implement electronically is that the futures contract and any one of the basket of deliverable bonds may be traded on distinct and different trading systems, which may incorporate different matching algorithms.
Another aspect is the different hedge ratios of cash bond amount versus futures contract amount that exist for different trading scenarios. Some traders prefer to weight the nominal amounts of each instrument traded in a basis trade by buying or selling an amount of cash bond equivalent to the opposing short or long futures trade by a conversion factor weighting that stipulates the cash amount to be the futures amount multiplied by a Futures Exchange published conversion factor (e.g., 0.9467). Other traders prefer to weight a basis trade according to a duration-based algorithm that matches the different instruments' subtle differences in market price behavior. Other traders still prefer to view the likelihood of one bond being significantly cheaper to deliver into a futures contract short position, and adjust a basis trade hedge ratio according to this likelihood, while considering other market factors as well.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system for the electronic trading of futures contracts for interest-rate related instruments, against their equivalent cash securities as a spread or basis trade whereby both a long or short position in one instrument is traded substantially simultaneously with a short or long position in the other instrument.
Two difficult aspects of the basis trade are the entry into and exit from each position, respectively. At the entry into the position, two things must occur—a trade on the underlying instrument and a trade on the futures. However, from a trader's perspective, it is often difficult if not impossible to make these two trades occur simultaneously. Whereas this simultaneous execution may be difficult to carry out when trading with two different human brokers, the difficulty is amplified in the world of electronic trading where the execution of intended trades depends on the electronic trading system and the trading algorithm resident therein.
Therefore, it would also be desirable to provide electronic trading systems and methods that allow a user (or market maker or other suitable participant) to gauge his chance of success at completing both sides of a basis trade within a preferably pre-determined or pre-set interval, while knowing in advance the specific weighting algorithm that will be applied to the basis trade.